


The one with the butler in the bathroom

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:It had been a very long day, getting the family off to Scotland for their annual visit to family at Dunn Eagle. The remaining staff had been given several days off to visit family or friends and she was looking forward to the peace and quiet of a long soak in the tub. Wearing only her dressing gown and slippers, Elsie opened the bathroom door to hear the sound of running water and Charles Carson singing "She stole my heart away!"





	The one with the butler in the bathroom

She closes the door and turns on her heels heading back to her room with a crimson face but she stops in the middle of the hallway when she hears a thud and a muffled sound from the bathroom.

Hurrying back in she knocks on the door and calls: "Mr Carson, are you alright in there?"

No answer.

"Mr Carson?" Slightly fretting she looks around the empty dim hallway and cracks the door open enough to see his bare legs from behind the bathtub as he's laying on the floor.

Her heart stops and she pushes the door open calling his name a little louder, rounding the bathtub, finding him half sitting half laying on the tiles and completely naked.

For some dreaded five seconds they just stare at each other in shock, both open mouthed and violently blushing, till he manages a: "What…?" and she grabs a towel from the nearby chair and toss it at him over her shoulder.

It lands on his face and he can barely register her inquisition: "What happened?"

"You came in while I was having a bath!"

"That was because I heard a thud"

"Couldn't you knock?"

"I did! There was no answer!" she replies turning to face him with an angry look.

Thankfully he's covered himself a bit and is standing there in a puddle on the floor frowning. "I slipped," he finally offers.

He must have fallen on his ass pretty hard because he's still massaging his bum and slightly leaning forward. And blushing, poor dear! She takes pity on him and closes the distance between them, helping him towards the chair. But he just stops her rising a hand and shaking his head, he's sure he can manage on his own, she does not need to worry.

"Let me at least get you an ointment for that," she suggests and he blushes deeper, covering his crotch now, like he's in pain, or like he's reading her mind (which is picturing herself massaging ointment on his rear and kissing his shoulders and back in the process). She shakes those thoughts and orders him to get dressed and meet her in his room in a few minutes.

What she forgot is that she's still wearing her light dressing gown and the fabric is so thin and worn out it's almost revealing. Almost… What he can't see he can surely imagine… And it will take him a while to get _down_ from that _high_.


End file.
